To Love Again: Even Carnivores Can Fall In Love
by silver silhouette 08
Summary: Fourth Oneshot in the Sequel "To Love Again". New development in the story :


Disclaimer: I definitely do not own KHR or the characters. Amano-sempai does, and I admire her for creating wonderful characters so don't sue me of copyright infringement, or my illusionary boyfriend Hibari Kyoya will BITE YOU TO DEATH 3 neh?

A/N note: This seven-part series of Oneshot fics are all HibariChrome pairings. It is all combined under one compilation entitled To Love Again. So here is the Fourth oneshot, Even Carnivores can Fall Inlove. Need a summary? Okay.

The setting is ten years after the battle with Shimon Famiglia. Chrome is still Rokudo Mukuro's puppet, and she stayed inlove with him through the past ten years. Then, Mukuro disappeared and left her, telling her that he no longer needs Chrome but as thanksgiving, he will keep on providing the illusionary organs that Chrome needs to survive. So this is where the story begins. It is Kyoya-kun's POV, and is based on what he know and what he observed and felt.

It is somehow "stream of consciousness" and is THE Hibari's consciousness. Hibari will be a bit OOC since, this story presents him in a different side, his inner self, which no one ever predicted, and I just imagined 3

x.x.x

The next day, I woke up to find myself alone on Chrome's bed. Crap! I must have fallen asleep.

'_Where could have Chrome gone?' _I asked myself as I hurried downstairs.

I found her in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

"Oh, good morning Hibari-san." she smiled. That was her first real smile in months. "Are you going somewhere? You seem to be in a hurry." Chrome asked.

I was shocked. Chrome was smiling. Not her usual innocent smile, but I am glad that it wasn't a forced smile either.

"I'm not going anywhere." I replied.

"Oh good. Let's eat Hibari-san."

We sat at the table and ate the omelettes that she cooked.

"How do you feel herbivore?"

"So mean. I am much better now."

She really looked more cheerful than usual.

"Um, ano, thank you, Hibari-san." Chrome whispered.

I looked at her and saw a faint blush on her thin, pale cheeks. I was glad. I missed that smile.

_You are welcome Chrome._ I wanted to say. But all I managed was a "Hn."

I smiled inwardly, telling myself that it might not be such a bad idea to put my guard down around her.

"I am really glad you're doing better now." I managed to say.

She blushed real hard. An awkward silence followed that.

"Ano, Hibari-san." Chrome broke the silence.

I looked at her, meaning her to continue.

"Could I call you Kyoya-kun?" she asked shyly.

I nodded and smiled. That was the first time I smiled at anyone.

We ate in silence, which suited me well. I wasn't yet comfortable to talking a lot. But it felt good, opening up to someone. Especially since it is Chrome.

After that incident, I was watching her nonstop, wary of signs that she might be slipping back to her zombie state. Five months have passed and she still seemed to be doing good. I was relieved, almost a year have passed since Mukuro left her. Now she is almost healed.

When Sawada and the others heard of Chrome's improvement, they were glad, and planned a welcome back party for her at the Vongola base (The one in the future with Byakuran). I told Chrome I would be there, and I did come, but I stood near the door. I just watched her have her fun with her friends, and when I was about to go out, Sawada followed me.

"Ano, Hibari-san." He called.

I stopped and looked around.

"Please, watch over Chrome some more." Sawada asked.

"Why?"

"Because you understand her best." Sawada smiled. "And because she needs you."

I was shocked.

"Me?"

"Yes Hibari-san. It has to be you." Sawada turned to leave.

"Oh, I almost forgot. You have a visitor waiting for you at the conference room Hibari-san." Then he returned inside the room where everyone was celebrating.

I watched them, but I didn't join. I still hate being in crowds, it gets too noisy. But I didn't hate this particular crowd. I turned around and left for the conference hall where my visitor was waiting for me.

"Yo, Kyoya-kun."

"Bronco." I clicked my tonfas.

"Haha. You haven't changed at all Kyoya-kun." He smiled. Dino never failed to irritate me with the way he calls me.

"So it was you, the Vongola herbivore was talking about."

"Yes, yes. I came here to talk to you."

"Hn." I hid my tonfas and took a sit across him.

"How is that girl?" he asked.

"Better."

"Haha. Loosen up a bit Kyoya-kun."

"Stop calling me by my first name or I'll bite you to death."

"Haha. Yes, yes, you're still the same Kyoya-kun I have watched for eleven years." Dino laughed.

I brought out my tonfas again, pissed.

"Have you told her how you feel already?"

"No."

_How could I? She was in so much pain for the past year I couldn't even think of my own feelings._

"I will bite you to death if you do."

"Haha. I don't plan to. It has to be you." He looked at me with that fatherly smile I hate. He still treats me like a child, and it pisses me off.

"She needs you now Kyoya-kun."

"Hn."

Yes I have loved Chrome for the past eleven years. And my feelings remained in the dark, although it seems not to have escaped the eyes of my tutor, and the Sky Vongola. I have never even considered telling Chrome. I don't want to tear her apart. I know how much she love that Mukuro bastard. That is why I never killed him. I don't want Chrome to hate me.

I endured the pain of unrequited love in silence. I hated the herbivorous feeling, this sort of weakness. But I couldn't take it away.

When it comes to Chrome, I don't care anymore whether or not it was a herbivorous act. When I saw her at the park, hurt, I felt pain. I hated how she cried, I hated all her laments. I hated the name she uttered.

"Mukuro-sama."

She looked so weak, so small. I wanted to hug her, then and there, and tell her I love her. That she is not alone, that I was there, always have, and always will, watching over her.

Yet it wasn't me.

It was him

Rokudo Mukuro.

I wished I killed the bastard eleven years ago, when I had the chance. I want to kill him now for hurting my pride.

Something I could never give up.

My pride have changed. My pride is Chrome.

For the past year, I watched over her. Her pain was my misery.

I didn't even think of the fact that it wasn't me she needed, I just don't want her to face her pain alone.

I never left her side.

"A penny for your thoughts Kyoya-kun" Bronco interrupted.

"Shut up."

"You love Chrome-chan."

_YES._

"Tell her."

_I am not the one she needs._

'_She needs you.' Sawada said._

"How?"

"Eh?" Bronco was surprised at my change of tone.

"How do I tell her. Stupid."

_Shimatta!_ I feel pathetic, opening up like this to Dino.

"Tell her even carnivores can fall in love."

x.x.x

Okay, making points clear.

First, Tsuna seemed fearless when talking to Hibari-san because it is ten years into the future, well make that eleven since Chrome needed a year to be human again.

Second, the setting in this chapter is the same Vongola base in the FUTURE, the one with the fight with Irie.

And third, sorry if I couldn't make the mood with Dino-san funnier, I lack imagination.

Hope you enjoyed my lame oneshot.


End file.
